


You Can't Hide From Me

by hoagie



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagie/pseuds/hoagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot about Alma's pursuit of Becket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hide From Me

Somehow I knew, from the moment I first noticed your presence in the city I knew that you weren't just another body hurled into the war between the company, the government and my boys. You were something different, an experience I had never had before. I didn't know why but your existence mattered to me, I valued you, I wanted be near you.

At first maybe I was just curious to discover that there were other people like me and my sons that could reach out with their thoughts. After watching you kill company men that curiosity grew into obsession. I found myself chasing after you, trying to understand the effect you had on me. You were hard to pin down but thanks to the gifts of your mind I never totally lost you.

Then they did something to you, something changed and then the connection between our minds became stronger than ever. Before I had to concentrate to hear your thoughts, now I have to try not to hear you or feel your emotions. I would never change that though, the connection we share is the most intimate thing I have ever had. All at once I knew all there was to know about you, the things you loved, the things you feared, the women you had been with.

Those last memories were something of a revelation to me, another part of life that had been stolen from me. Can you imagine being released from prison…from hell being completely ignorant as to why there are two genders? I wanted you but I didn't understand why, I didn't know what I was feeling. That is until like I said I was connected to you and explored your thoughts and memories. I want to be like the women in your memories.

Michael I know you're afraid of me but you shouldn't be. I want to protect you, I want to soothe your war wounds, I want to bear your children. Please give in to me, it doesn't matter how far you run, our minds will always be connected. Please just let me love you, because you can't hide from me.


End file.
